


A Dream

by startrekfan



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Memory, dream - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: One of the dreams Khan had during the year he was under Marcus' rule.





	

It happened during one of the nights he still was under Marcus’ rule.  
A mission. But the small ship he was piloting crashed. It was all he remembered. But everything didn’t matter anymore.

A dream that quieted Khan’s heart, calmed it down, giving him strength to continue.  
It was the world. Earth. Spinning in the space, shinning blue, in a calm dance with the other planets and the Moon.  
He could see it, as if he was floating in space, his hair floating as well.  
“3…2…1…NOW!!”

Khan would keep observing it, admiring it.  
Then he could hear sounds. Sounds of joy.  
People living happy…a world of peace. The world he always had dreamed of.  
A far away song would keep playing inside his head, a song he had already heard before. A song that would talk about love and freedom and peace.

 

He could see it. He could see people laughing and living and loving.  
The song, the people, the happiness…he was seeing it. He could see everything.  
So much peace filled his heart and soul.  
He felt a great urge to cry, as if all the ordeal had been over.  
Noonien felt as if it had ended.  
“3…2…1…NOW!!”

 

He remembered how people would often say augments were created only for war and destruction, but what if he had been created for something different?  
Commander. He had been created to be a commander. Naturally, command the augment troops, right?

So why did he want to rule the Earth? Not for power, but for love?  
Why?  
Wouldn’t be his nature to want to destroy? Rule to destroy?  
War? Wouldn’t it be of his nature to create conflict to rule over it and do what he had been created for?  
But why was he different?

 

Why did he despised war? Why did he hate war?  
Where did that kind side of his had gone to? The had ripped it from him.  
Ripped it from him with violence. Every hit he had taken, every humiliation…every thought he had about having lost his family…  
“3…2…1…NOW!!”

But now, in that dream, everything was fine, everything was alright.  
There were then…others. Other presences. In a light.  
It felt like home. He felt his family was there. At least, those he knew that had already died.  
He felt like he was about to become part of everything again. All that existed.  
Noonien relaxed. He was ready to fade…

“3…2…1…NOW!!”

Khan opened his eyes. He saw only white lights.  
He was in a medical bay. There were doctors around him.  
He was injured.

“We recovered him! His heart is normalizing!”  
Now he understood. The crash with that small ship.  
He had blacked out.  
Now he was back.


End file.
